


You Goof

by Zillak



Series: SidLink Prompts/AU's by Liz [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sidon is a complete goober, Sidon is a lightweight, Zelda passes out, post calamity, sfw, slight suggestiveness (nothing bad)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillak/pseuds/Zillak
Summary: "Link wondered distantly if this is what happened every time Sidon had alcohol. The lightweight began to act silly after two drinks. Even worse after two more."Sidon proposes in the weirdest way possible, Link loves it though.





	You Goof

Link wondered distantly if this is what happened every time Sidon had alcohol. The lightweight began to act silly after two drinks. Even worse after two more.

It was a chore keeping Sidon's hands off him the whole night. The Zora was apparently a very affectionate drunk.

Link hadn't considered the consequences of having alcohol at the peace celebration only two years after the Calamity. The entire kingdom had been there, even Queen Zelda made it, She was proven to be a lightweight as well, she had passed out on Link's shoulder fairly early.

Sidon was a menace, constantly grabbing, pinching, and smooching everywhere he could get away with. Link had to slap away his hands on multiple occasions. Even now as they stumbled to their bedroom, Sidon leaned against the hero.

"That was so much fun." Sidon laughed. Link smiled up at his inebriated boyfriend, rolling his eyes slightly when Sidon hiccuped.

Link threw open the bedroom door and guided Sidon to the bed, the Zora flopped unceremoniously onto the mattress.

"Join me." Sidon whined, grabbing Link's arm and practically dragging him into the bed. Link pouted, tugging to free his arm from Sidon's powerful grip. "You need water. Stay here." Link said, ignoring Sidon's deep frown.

Link managed a total of two steps before he was pulled back to the mattress. Link gave up and slumped into Sidon's arms. Sidon took the opportunity and pulled Link into his body, spooning him.

Link smiled to himself, Sidon really was a big goof. Speaking of, Sidon nuzzled his hair and sighed, obviously pleased with himself. "I really love you Link. You're so nice.....and soft," he said, squeezing Link tighter.

Link couldn't bite back his laugh. He tilted his head to smooch the side of Sidon's crest. "I love you too, even though you're a goof."

Sidon chuckled, blowing a raspberry on the back of Link's neck, making him laugh at the ticklish feeling.

"Link," Sidon whispered, kissing at Link's neck. "We should get married."

Link gasped, his heart picking up speed. Sidon just kissed his neck again. "Will you marry me Link? Will you become my queen?" He asked, a laugh in his voice. Link laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. He really was an oaf.

Link turned around in his hold and pecked his lips. "You're drunk, Sidon. You won't remember any of this tomorrow," he pointed out. Sidon pouted.

Link kissed the corner of his frowning mouth. "You should rest. Ask me when you're sober."

Sidon yawned widely, making Link chuckle. "Will you say yes?" Sidon asked, already settling in for a long night's sleep.

Link stroked his crest until he fell into a deep sleep, his shoulder rising and falling with his breath. Link curled in closer to his sleeping frame. "Of course. You big dork," He whispered to himself.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡

When Sidon awoke, it was with a pounding headache. He peeled open and eye and groaned. The room shook as his brain seemed to slam against his skull.

A gentle hand rested on his crest. Link stood beside the bed, in a simple red tunic; different than the formal white and gold one he wore the night before. He held out a glass bottle, a glowing red liquid sloshing inside. 'Drink.' Sidon read his lips, he couldn't quite hear it. He obeyed easily and gulped it down, the headache began to wane and his senses sharpened to at least an adequate condition.

"How are you feeling?" Link asked, Sidon could hear him that time. "Slightly lightheaded. The potion helped, you're a lifesaver!" Sidon answered, Link laughed and sat next to him. Sidon tucked Link under his arm.

"Alcohol doesn't sit well with you does it?" Link teased. Sidon frowned, what was he talking about? Link seemed to pick up on his confusion, he laughed. "Last night you could barely stand by yourself."

Sidon groaned, blue rushing into his cheeks. He covered his eyes with a hand as if trying to hide from the embarrassment he knew was coming.

"What did I do? I apologize for anything I must have put you through." Sidon groaned, squeezing Link tighter into his side. Link laughed loudly, his shoulders bouncing.

"You could hardly keep your hands to yourself. Although that's not new," Link teased. Sidon pouted at the Hero.

Link bit his lip and failed to restrain a laugh. "You spanked me in front of Zelda," he reminded Sidon. At the time it was horrifying, afterward, Zelda told him she found it hilarious so it wasn't that bad. Oh, but the face Sidon made was worth all precious embarrassment.

He groaned loudly and doubled over. "Why have I done? Never again will I indulge in such a cursed drink!" Sidon moaned, way too dramatic. Link laughed at his statement and pat his head. "She said it was cute."

"You are certainly not helping."

"Does that mean you take back your proposal?"

It slipped out, Link has meant to bring it up in a more dignified fashion but it was out now. No going back.

"Pardon me? Link please tell me you are teasing me again," Sidon pleaded, his eyes wide and panicked. Link furrowed his brows, a frown tickling at his lips.

"You proposed to me last night. You asked me to be your queen if I remember right," Link answered, a little saddened by Sidon reaction. Was the idea of marrying Link that horrible?

"By the goddess, It couldn't get any worse," Sidon mumbled into his hands.

Link's frown was at full force, he crossed his arms over his chest in what he wanted to say was defiance but was more accurately described as self consciousness. "Gee, I know I'm not the first choice, but is the idea of marrying me that horrid?"

Sidon snapped his head up, staring blankly at his hero. "Link, no no! That's not what I meant at all! In all honesty, I've been wanting to propose for a long time now, I just never had the opportunity."

Link squeaked and held a hand to his chest. "What?"

Sidon sighed, scooting closer to interlock their fingers. "I had planned to ask you a year ago. Things always got in the way. I believed this celebration would be the perfect chance. I guess things got out of hand," Sidon leaned down to touch their foreheads together, "I apologize you found out in such an embarrassing fashion. I hope that doesn't deter you from a future proposal."

Link rolled his eyes and kissed Sidon's snout. "Ask me again, sober this time."

Sidon stood from the bed, gracefully crossing the room to open a small drawer in his vanity. He procured a small box from the drawer and padded over to where Link sat with anticipation.

Sidon chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm a little nervous," Sidon confessed, slowly lowering to one knee. Link cupped his cheek, "Don't be."

Sidon smiled and held out the box. "I could talk forever about how much I adore you. Instead, I want to show you. I swear to spend all of my days loving you."

Link smiled, his heart thundering. He proposed last night but that didn't change the giddiness he felt. He could finally be happy, no Ganon, no monsters, and no wondering if every moment with his beloved would be his last. His eyes glossed over when a warm hand took his and squeezed.

"Link, my beloved pearl, will you marry me?" Sidon opened the box to reveal a beautiful circlet, decorated with the Zora sapphire. Link smiled, his heart fluttering.

"Yes, you goof."


End file.
